Alien Mew Mew
by Deep Nerd
Summary: Everyone knows the story of Tokyo Mew Mew and how they protected the Earth from the Aliens but what if the Aliens protected the Earth? What if the roles change and the Mews are trying to destroy it? Kish becomes the leader of the Earths protectors followed by three other aliens who were chosen to protect Earth. Rated T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing in this fanfiction. The songs used are not mine. They belong to their respectful owners. Comatose belongs to Skillet. I Am Machine belong to Three Days Grace.**

**Chapter 1: The First Mew alien thing**

The sound of rushed footing on the tiled floors echoed throughout the dark hall. The owner of the feet has a panicked expression on his pale face, his brown orbs wide in worry and lips pressed into a line. He turns a corner, his long brown hair held in a tight pony tail trailing behind him. Now his footing becomes more rushed as he nears his destination.

The scientist breaks into a sprint when he sees the white double doors. He runs into the doors, slamming them open.

Unlike the hall way, this room is poorly lit with various computer screens displaying data for some experiment. A man sits in front of the main computer, the light from the screen is lighting up his face. His skin is tan and his hair is blonde. His sapphire orbs are glued to the screen, moving every now and then indicating that he is reading. The blonde didn't notice the other man that entered the room.

"Ryou," the brunette addressed to the other scientist. The blonde, Ryou, turned in his swivel chair to face the brunette scientist.

"What is it Keiichiro?" Ryou blinked. Then he noticed the look on Keiichiro's face.

"They escaped."

00000

A bus pulled into the parking lot of a large museum. The white double doors opened but there was no need since each of the students either teleported off the bus or flew out the emergency exits. Each of the students are similar in appearance. They are not human. Well they are but they aren't. Their ears are elongated and pointed, their skin is abnormally pale compared to a human's skin, and their eyes are cat like in appearance. The students chatted amongst themselves, some floating a few inches off the ground while others are flying about.

All of them had smiles on their faces showing fanged canines. All except one who has his ear buds in and the volume on his phone turned up. He is nodding to the beat of the song he is listening to.

A hand tapped him on the shoulder and he removed an ear bud. He turned to the source of the hand.

"What are you listening too, Kish? Sounds interesting," an acquaintance of the one called Kish asked. He smiled and Kish narrowed his gold orbs. He doesn't like uninteresting people.

Kish shrugged, not really interested in engaging in the conversation. "A song."

The other boy slightly frowned at Kish's obvious answer but he tried to keep the conversation going. "It sounds like rock music." He looked at Kish's phone to see the artist and title of the song. "Is that Deep Blue's new song?"

Kish nodded. "I like how his music sounds."

"I hear it's really dark and death like."

"That's why I like it," Kish tried not to roll his eyes. He wants the other boy to go away. He doesn't even want to be here right now. He puts the ear bud back into his ear signaling the other that the conversation has ended. An electric guitar and pounding drums replaced the students chatter. Then came the vocals.

_I don't wanna live_

_I don't wanna breathe_

_'Les I feel you next to me_

_You take the pain I feel_

_Waking up to you never felt so real_

_I don't wanna sleep_

_I don't wanna dream_

_'cause my dreams don't comfort me_

_The way you make me feel_

_Waking up to you never felt so real_

Kish listened to the song. It's depressing but it does have a nice beat to it. Kish stared off into space, ignoring the others.

_I hate living without you_

_Dead wrong to ever doubt you_

_But my demons lay in waiting_

_Tempting me a-_

"IKISATASHI KISSHU!" Someone ripped the buds from his ears and the green haired boy hissed in pain. It was the angry teacher that had dragged the class here. The tall woman glared at Kish, clutching the green ear buds in her bony fist. Her lips are curled into a snarl. "I will confiscate these until the end of the trip. We are at a human museum to learn about the human's past and since you are a Cyniclon, who are above humans, I expect you to act like one! Only a human ignores his teacher so rudely!" The teacher walked away back to the front of the large group of Cyniclons. Kish moved some stray green locks out of his eyes. He looked at his dark phone screen to check on his low pigtails, tied in front of his ears. They looked untouched. But he still needed to check since the teacher also grabbed his hair when yanking on the cord.

The class chuckled at Kish for getting yelled at. Kish sighed. At least she didn't take my cell, Kish thought and stuffed the phone into his back pocket of his black pants. He pulled his green hood over his head and ignored the lecture the teacher is giving.

"Now. All of you know it's the anniversary of when our God took back Earth and destroyed the human resistance called-" the teacher pointed at the exhibit name. "Tokyo Mew Mew 100 years ago. The silly humans thought that they could match our God's power. There is a rumor that the five Mews are still alive but I think that it not true."

Several students snickered at a comment someone muttered. Kish could care less. "But since then, the Cyniclons have been living peacefully with the humans for the past 100 years. Sadly the humans are discriminated against. Though the government is working on that!"

Kish rolled his eyes and began searching through his sweat shirt pocket for extra ear buds.

"Now a human will escort us throughout the exhibit and I expect the highest respect from all of you. The first one to make a racist comment against him will be suspended. Am I clear?"

The class nodded, a few students muttering under their breath since some of them dislike humans themselves. Kish grinned when he found new ear buds. He hid the cord under his green jacket so the bitch- teacher won't take them. He plugged one bud in and left the other out to make it seem like he is still listening. When he is not.

A melodic tune followed by a guitar solo filled his ear. The drums beat and the vocals came. Kish looked at his phone.

"'I Am Machine?' I don't remember pirating this," Kish mumbled to himself.

_Heres to being human_

_All the pain and suffering_

_There's beauty in the bleeding_

_At least you feel something_

Kish paid little attention to the song until the chorus came.

_I am machine_

_I never sleep_

_I keep my eyes wide open_

_I am machine_

_A part of me_

_Wishes I could just feel something_

_I am machine_

_I never sleep_

_Until I fix what's broken_

_I am machine_

_A part of me_

_Wishes I could just feel something_

The singer is screaming but singing the lyrics and it's actually really good. Kish decided that this song is his new favourite. Kish noticed that the class is moving indicating that the guide arrived and is taking the class on the tour.

_I wish I knew what it was like_

_To care about what's right or wrong_

_I wish someone could help me find_

_Find a place where I belong, but_

The song came back to the chorus and Kish hummed along. The class passed several displays but one caught his eyes. While the rest of the class followed the talkative guide, Kish stayed behind to admire the display. There are five mannequins dressed in frilly outfits and one dressed in a long blue coat. Kish read the board next to the display. _"The Final Battle. Humans vs. A God." _Kish guesses that the mannequin in blue is the God and the other five are the humans. The five mannequin's clothing is pink, blue, green, yellow, and purple. The pink mannequin has black cat ears and a cat tail with a pink bow. The blue mannequin has blue bird wings. The green mannequin has pale green ribbons sprouting from the head. The yellow mannequin has gold monkey ears and tail. And finally the purple mannequin has grey wolf ears and a tail.

Kish decided not to question the human mannequins since the display has no answers for him.

"Ah the Final battle display! You fancy it."

Kish barely heard the voice at addressed him. Kish turned to the source of the voice and sighed when he realized it was just the tour guide…and the rest of the class staring at him. The teacher is glaring at Kish for not following the directions. Stay with the group is the rule Kish broke and he is in for it. Big time.

"Uh… yeah. It's cool. Could you tell me more about it," Kish tried not to stare at his teacher. The human smiled. "Certainly!"

The human blabbed about the five mannequins and why they are dressed like that. Those mannequins represent the Mews who battled against their God. The fight for Earth was off and on throughout a year. Before the final battle the Mews fought against the God's servants to buy the God time to collect his power. And stuff happened and then Kish stopped listening. He nodded when the human closed his mouth and took breaths.

"And then our God used his power to destroy the Mews and made all the humans bow down to him. But no one knows where he went after the cities were built. Now lets us continue. There is much more to see!" The human lead the class around but Kish stayed behind and went in a different direction. He walked around with no destination in mind. He walked past displays, hands in pockets. Then he stopped and saw three Cyniclons, one blonde, one red head, one brunette, surrounding a tan human holding three coffees. Probably for the Cyniclons.

Kish sees this kind of shit all the time. He watches, waits for something to happen so he has an excuse to beat the shit out of those bullies.

"Hey! Why did you bring us hot coffee on a day like this?! Huh!" the blonde Cyniclon asks and pushes the human. He falls and the coffee spills. Some landed on the blonde's and the other two's clothes. The brunette growled.

"HEY! You got coffee on my designer clothes!" she screamed and kicked the human. People just walked by and sighed. Kish frowned. Why aren't people doing anything?! Kish started to walk over to the three ass hats but someone beat him to it.

When the red head was going to slap the human, a tall, pale white Cyniclon male grabbed the brunette's wrist and squeezed. Kish noticed that man has long black hair that reaches his mid calves, his eyes are covered in sunglasses. Kish couldn't help but stare. The red head struggled to break free from his grasp. The black haired Cyniclon removed a cigarette from his lips and held the joint in his free hand. Kish noticed that several men dressed like agents are behind him. This guy must be rich or something.

"You shouldn't pick on the weak," he scolded.

"Like butt out, Goth man!" the blonde gestured to the males outfit. Black tight leather pants, blue button down shirt and a black jacket with a blue lining inside of it. A chain is attached to his belt. The male paid no attention to the blonde. His hidden eyes focused on the red head. 'Goth man' blew cigarette smoke in the red head's face and released her. He put the joint back into his mouth, his face remaining blank.

"Do not pick on the weak. It does not make you look better than everyone," he warned. The red head growled and started to pull out her weapon from the other dimension it is residing in when a blur of red tackled the red head.

"Don't pull out your weapon, old hag! It's not allowed and no smoking!" a child was the one who tackled the female and restrained her with vines, his big hazel eyes are narrowed. He is frowning at the females. Then he turned to the black haired male and grabbed the cigarette from his mouth, threw it on the ground, and stomped on it. The agents almost pulled their own weapons out but the 'Goth man' put his hand up indicating that its fine, his hidden eyes not leaving the child.

Kish recognized the brat and groaned. It's his adopted brother Taruto, who had a lot of guts to tackle a stranger. Kish lowered his hood so that the brat won't recognize him. Another male Cyniclon with short grey hair with a braid at the side of his face grabbed one of Taruto's pig tails and bowed at the black haired man. He ignored Taruto's hissing. Kish recognized him too. It's Pai. Also his adopted brother.

"I am so so so sorry for my brother's rudeness. I do not know what came over him. I will punish him later for invading your personal space," Pai bowed repeatedly and the unknown male ignored Pai and helped up the human who was being picked on. The human dusted himself off, but the coffee stain soaked into his white shirt.

The three girls have run off cursing at 'Goth man', saying he'll pay for this. The human thanked 'Goth man' for helping him. The human ran off, probably to change.

Kish sighed. Fortunately, he didn't have to get involved, unfortunately, he really wanted to be the one to smack those bitches.

00000

"Keiichiro, is **it** ready yet?" Ryou asked, his hands in his white lab coat pockets. The brunette human nodded.

"Yes. It is. I also found four worthy Cyniclons to find **them**. I have already made the preparations," Keiichiro answered. Ryou grinned, plopped into a nearby swivel chair and pushed himself to the main computer. He looked at the monitor and saw the four targets. Their figures are highlighted and each of their names are hovering over their forms. And the best thing that they are all together so finding them will be easy.

Ikisatashi Kisshu.

Ikisatashi Pai.

Ikisatashi Taruto.

Aoyama Deep Blue.

The last name caught Ryou's eyes. He heard that name somewhere before but he shrugged it off. It's probably nothing. He typed in several commands into the computer and waited to press the Enter key. He looked at Keiichiro. The brunette nodded and Ryou pushed the key.

0000

The ground started to shake and Kish lost his balance. People are screaming, looking for cover. Pai held Taruto tightly in his arms. 'Goth man's' sunglasses feel off his nose and the lenses shattered on the floor. Kish saw his naturally narrowed teal eyes and recognized him immediately. The teal orbs are wide and his agents surrounded him, trying to protect him from the Earthquake. A bright blue light blinded Kish and he covered his eyes with his arms, his eyes shut tightly.

He felt like he is floating. Kish opened his eyes and noticed that he is not in the museum anymore. He is standing on top of water, everything around him is blue. He looks down and his clothes are gone but for some reason that is the least of his concerns. He looks up and a blue orb appears in front of him. Words come into his mind.

"Mew…Aqua…," Kish mumbles the foreign name. The orbs shoots forward and hits Kish. Kish feels the orb enter through his chest. Power floods through him, his stomach knots up, he feels very uncomfortable. He feels like he being ripped apart. It's painful. He wants it to stop. His limbs tighten and his head throbs. He clutches his head in agony, his eyes tightly closed, teeth tightly pressed together. He tries not to scream. And everything goes black.

Kish opens his eyes. Everything is blurred at first then his eyes focused. The room is white with several cabinets holding various items. There is a curtain to his left and right. Kish sits up. He is in the hospital. An IV is plugged into his arm. Why is this necessary? Kish almost ripped the IV out but a nurse walked in.

"Oh good! Your brothers were very worried when you passed out like that. We think it is heat exhaustion," the nurse smiled. "Are you feeling alright? You hit your head pretty hard."

Kish felt fine. His head throbbed though but he still felt fine. What happened? What was that light? Kish couldn't remember.

"I feel fine. My head hurts like hell though," Kish groaned. The human nurse smiled.

"That's good. Not the headache... We would've likeed to keep you over night but your older brother decided against it. Due to circumstances, your brothers had to leave you. Taruto had to go back to school and Pai has work. But I can escort you home if you want," the nurse offered. Kish shook his head, slightly.

"No but thank you. I will be fine on my own."

000

Keiichiro sighed contently when four dots on the screen appeared. If Keiichiro is getting moving energy readings then the serum has worked. Ryou had went out a while ago to find the leader, Kish, to give him something. Keiichiro watched a green dot move toward the park. His eyes moved to the grey dot, circling in a building, probably his home or office. A red dot is still. Keiichiro guessed that the red dot is in school. The blue dot is moving very slowly, probably walking around with no destination in mind.

Keiichiro gasped when he saw another dot appear behind the green one. It's not one of the Cyniclons he injected but worse. Keiichiro pulled out his phone and speed dialed the blonde.

0000

Kish took a short cut through the park since his head hurts too much to teleport home. At the moment, Kish is lost in thought. What happened at that museum? Was he hallucinating? Was he the only one who saw that light?

Kish didn't notice the large shadow that appeared behind him. He just kept on walking, hands in pockets. He, however, did noticed that fog is rolling in. And it's really thick. Kish squints. He cannot see that well. The path that was in front of him is gone, the white steam is hiding it. The shadow behind him came closer and closer, glowing red eyes are narrowed, a low snarl came out of the creature's mouth. Kish did hear that and he turned.

He froze, the red eyes are staring right at him. He could feel the creature's intent to kill converging off of it. Kish could not move, nor could he pry his wide orbs off of the creature's narrow, red eyes. He is paralyzed with fear. Move. Move you idiot.

The creature lifted its paw, claws ready. The creature rushed forward and Kish can clearly look at its features. The creature resembled a rat but it has a third eye on its forehead. Kish raised his arms to protect himself. Roaring the creature brought its claws down.

But the blow never came and Kish felt like he is flying. Why does flying feel so warm? He opens his eyes, he doesn't remember closing them and looks up.

A blonde human male with extremely tan skin is carrying Kish…bridal style. The human is wearing a black muscle shirt, a black chocker, and grey pants.

"You're really heavy..." the blonde spoke. Kish's feeling of surprise is replaced with rage.

"Then put me down!" Kish snapped. The blonde complied. Kish noticed that the two are in a tree and the creature is looking for its target, oblivious that his target is above it.

"What is that thing? Looks like a Chimera Animal…," Kish stared at the growling rat, foam dripping from its mouth.

"That's because it is," the blonde crossed his arms behind his head and yawned. "Now go defeat it."

Kish turned and stared at the blonde with a dumbfounded expression on his face. Kish can't defeat that thing. He has no idea how that thing exist or how people still have knowledge to make that thing. The government declared that Chimeras are illegal and confiscated everything that had to do with making them. The Chimera Animal started knocking over trees and ripping up grasses, its tail smashing everything in its path. It ran forward and ran into a tree. Apparently it's not that smart.

"I can't defeat that monster! I don't know where its weakness is!" Kish countered, hoping the insane human leaves him alone.

But the human just grins, grabs Kish's hand, and places something in it. "Sure you can!" He pushes Kish to the ground. Kish shrieks which was a really bad idea. The monster turns just in time to see Kish do a flip and land on his feet. Kish stared at the gold object in his hand, then back at the creature, then back at the object.

"Is this supposed to help me because it doesn't look like it does shit?!" Kish clenched his fist around the object at shook it at the human who is still in the tree. "How about you get your tan ass down here and you can defeat that thing!? Fucking weirdo!"

The human looks amused which pissed the green alien off. "Just say the words that form in your mind!" He said it like it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN, FUCKING HUMAN!?"

"Look out!"

The creature swiped its paw at Kish. He didn't have time to move out of the way. Kish closed his eyes tightly, his hand still gripping the gold object in his hand. Kish raised his arms to protect himself. The object in his hand started to glow a bright green. The creature yelped and backed away from Kish. Words came flooding into Kish's mind but one stood out among the others. Kish placed his lips against the object and raised it above his head. His gold orbs stared directly at the creature and he shouted:

"FUSION!"

The green light grew brighter and covered Kish's form. The blonde human uncrosses his arms and watched the events before him with an amazed expression on his face.

"It's working!" The human is confounded. His father's serum is working not only on humans but on Cyniclons too!

The green light faded and there stood Kish. His outfit has completely changed. His light green jacket is replaced with a dark green shirt with large poofy sleeves and a brown shirt over the green. The shirt exposes his midriff. On the high collar is some red stitching. His matching shorts that fall to his mid thighs replace his black pants. The shorts hang loosely on his hips and the shorts are being supported with a red waistband. Attached to the shorts is a brown loincloth and two black ribbons are floating behind him. On his arms are red bandages. He wears dark shoes held up by three red straps. On his high collar is the gold pendent that he was holding in the air.

Kish transformed as if it is a natural occurrence that happened every day. Which is funny because this is as never happened to him before.

Kish examined himself. His hair is still in his signature style so that's a relief but the clothes are so reveling. Kish grins. He likes them.

"Oh cool. I look so bad ass!" Kish shot up into the air and did a flip. "The ribbon things are weird but whatever!" He looks down at the monster and grins. "HEY UGLY!"

The monster looks up and growls, more foam drips from its mouth. Kish's grin widened and a fang poked from his lip. He moves his arms in front of him, his palms open.

"Dragon Swords," Kish muttered, still grinning. Two small swords appeared in his hands. The hilts are black with a single dark red line that runs down the middle of the hilt. The sword has three blades. Two short and one long in between the shorter blades. Below the longest blade is a blue orb. Kish brought the swords closer to his face so he can look at them.

The blonde felt slightly disturbed on how well Kish is taking it. According to the blonde's father, the first person to transform didn't take it as well as Kish is.

"First I am going to cut off your tail, then your legs, then your paws, and finally your head!" Kish laughed and dove down, his swords at his sides.

The creature growled and lunged at Kish. The green Cyniclon dodged the Chimera and cut at the creatures back leg, his sword leaving a deep red gash. The Chimera howled in pain from the wound that Kish had gave it. Grinning, Kish did the same to the other leg, spinning himself to inflict greater damage.

With both back legs injured, the creature couldn't move. But its neck is elongated and the Chimera turned its head, bearing its fangs. Using only its head, the Chimera snapped at Kish, only to be in vain since Kish kept dodging, his smirk never faltering.

The blonde human in the tree watched in awe. Since Kish has transformed, the Chimera seemed like nothing to him. The blonde can only imagine what the other three can do if Kish is this powerful. But that is Mew Aqua for you. But the blonde happened to notice that Kish is being arrogant, way too arrogant. His arrogance may disappear. But that is doubtful.

Kish grew tired of dodging. He flew up into the air, did a slow flip and dived down, arms crossed and swords ready. The Chimera snapped and opened its mouth, his fangs dripping with saliva. He is ready to crush the green alien.

Letting out a battle cry, he quickly uncrossed his arms, swinging both of his sword in unison. Everything went still. Kish is on the ground, kneeling, his Dragon Swords have vanished. The Chimera's head slid off and its body fell onto its side. It shrunk in size as a parasite fled from the corpse of a rat.

Kish brought out one of his swords and swatted at the jellyfish-like creature slicing it in two.

His transformation dissolved and he is back to placing his hands in his jacket pockets, listening to alternative music.

The blonde jumped from the tree and ran up to Kish, a huge grin on his tan features.

"That was amazing! Incredible!" the blonde complemented. The grin disappeared. "However. You were arrogant. That was a weak Chimera and there will be others like it. Arrogance will get in the way."

Kish rolled his eyes. "But I killed it so… yeah."

The blonde sighed. "I need you to come with me. I have to talk to you."

Kish scoffed. "Why would I go with you? I don't even know your name. Obviously you know who I am, but I don't know you."

The blonde sighed. "My name is Shirogane Ryou. And I need you to come with me."

**WELP! I finally started writing this! THIS IDEA has been on my mind for LIKE 5-EVER. But didn't know how to start it BUT THEN THE MAGICAL MAGIC SHIT HIT ME IN THE HEAD (aka a car ride) and now I can write. I hope you guys enjoy! OH AND ONE OTHER THING! This will kinda follow the manga plot but I'll probably through in some anime plot in this as well along with my own hence the Mews being EVIL. **

**See you next chapter!**

**Edit: I saw some typos so I fixed them! Hopefully!**

**-Deep-Nerd 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing in this fanfiction. The songs used are not mine. They belong to their respectful owners.**

**Digitamer1990: OH THANK YOU! I am glad that I managed to keep Kish character! And Deep Blue being a singer is like the greatest thing ever. I totally can't wait to write the chapter where he enters the story.**

**Melkor'sOnlyLieutenant: Thank you! Right, I also think it is most amusing that Deep Blue is protecting the Earth and not destroying it.**

**Chapter 2: The second Alien Mew thing**

Kish stared at the human, no Ryou, with a confounded expression on his face. Ryou didn't mind that Kish is glaring at him rudely. They stared each other down for around five minutes. Ryou sighs, breaking the silence.

"Listen. I need to tell you something. You may be looking for an explanation," Ryou finally spoke.

Kish shrugged. "True… but I still don't trust you." He continued to glare at the blonde.

"I am not going to do anything okay!" Ryou snapped. "Jeez."

Kish groaned. "Fine. I'll go on this little field trip of yours." Ryou grinned.

"Follow me!"

The two walked in silence, Kish occasionally muttering of a lyric or two. They walked deeper into the park, the trees thickening. The fog has cleared and the two can see clearly. Even though it's around midday, there is very few people in the park. The trees start to lessen. They come to a hill and the trees are close to nonexistent. Kish's eyes traveled from the scenery to an extremely frilly building with pink hearts on the exterior.

Ryou pointed to it. "This is going to be our base." The blonde started for the pink building. Kish stayed behind, staring at the building, trying to figure out if his eyes are playing tricks on him. Finally, after five long minutes, he follows Ryou.

"You have to got to be kidding me…," Kish sighed. "Why is it so fucking pink?"

"Our cover is a café. Popular among the females. And you are going to be working here!" The two reached the doors and Ryou opened one of the brown doors and stepped inside.

Kish snorted when he saw the inside of the café. It's even frillier than the outside. The chairs are shaped like hearts and are white and red. The tables are white. The wall next to the entrance is painted green. The other walls are painted a hot pink. The window frames are even pink.

Let's just say this café consists of hearts and pink things.

"I am not working here…," Kish turned to leave but Ryou grabbed his hood and pulled Kish into the café. Kish didn't bother to struggle since this is his favourite jacket. And he does not want it to be ruined.

"Yes you are. Along with the other three once you find them. Keiichiro!" Ryou called. Kish heard footsteps and a human male that is taller than Ryou walks into the café part of the building. His skin is paler than Ryou's and his hair is brown. His locks are long and being held in a low ponytail. His brown eyes seem kinder than Ryou's. His is dressed up like a waiter. White dress shirt, black bow tie, black dress pants, and black suspenders. They are a part of the uniform.

"Yes Ryou?" the other human looked at Ryou then back at Kish and sighed. "Ryou…could you not treat our guest so rudely?"

Ryou let go of Kish's hood and shrugged. "Whatever. We need to explain some things to our 'guest'." Ryou did air quotes. Keiichiro rolled his eyes. Ryou turned to Kish, expecting him to still be standing in that spot.

But Kish is already halfway out the building, his hand resting on the partly open white door. Ryou's smiled faded to a frown.

"GET BACK HERE!" Ryou shouts at the green haired Cyniclon, a vein pulsing on his forehead. Ryou stomped on the ground, trying to be intimidating. Keiichiro chuckled. Kish turned his head and grinned.

"What's in it for me? If I work here that is?" Kish pulled the door shut.

Ryou grinds his teeth as he speak through them. "Well… what do you want?" He is angry and Kish is enjoying this side of Ryou.

"Well… I want to be paid 1000 en an hour and since this is a café… free food." Kish folds his hands behind his head, his grin getting wider.

Ryou growls. "You will be paid 100 en an hour and no free food. I'm not paying you to eat our product."

Kish's grins fades then he shrugs. "Then find someone else…" He turns to leave back out the door.

"Wait!"

Kish wicked smile returns and he turns to Ryou who speaks through his teeth again. Ryou's hands formed into fists, they hang at his sides. And several veins are pulsing on his forehead. Kish is trying so hard to keep his face blank. But he can't help that the corners of his mouth are twitching, threatening to break this serious façade. Ryou finally spoke.

"Akasaka Keiichiro is the chief in this business. You will be paid what you want and you will have f-…fr-…free food," Ryou forced himself to say the word 'free' and hung his head in defeat. Though Ryou did know that Kish will ask for payment, it still hurt knowing that he had to give up more money than necessary just to keep the alien here and actually working. Not fooling around like he is known to do.

Kish grinned knowing he is going to get what he wanted. He teleported in front of Ryou, starling the blonde. He uncrossed his arms and held out his hand to shake on the deal the two made.

"Deal."

Ryou hesitates to shake Kish's hand. Once the pack has been made, Keiichiro clears his throat and Ryou looks at the brunette. The blonde nods then faces Kish. Judging by the look on Ryou's face, this is a serious matter and the fun and games have ended. Kish must pay close attention. His grin falls and is replaced with a more serious expression.

"Right. Anyway. Kish you are a Cyniclon infused with Mew Aqua to fight these five biological weapons created…..long ago. These five girls has escaped and we need to rely on you and three other infused Cyniclons to fight them, capture them and bring them back here so that they can be contained", Ryou started and unexpectedly, Kish stared at Ryou, alert and listening. Kish never listens to anyone that talks too much but this story is important and something in the back of his mind is nagging him to listen. His ear buds are removed and lazily stuffed inside is jacket pocket, one bud hanging out. He'll fix it later. Kish's hands are in his pants pockets and his gold eyes are staring straight at Ryou, never even once faltering to look at Ryou's moving hands since he talks with his hands.

"That pendent that I gave you will help you activate the Mew Aqua inside you. Do not lose it. It will also serve as a communicator to contact us and your future teammates if you sense a Chimera," Ryou pauses, making sure that Kish has taken this all in. Surprisingly, Kish's crooked smile is nonexistent, the mischief glow in his eyes vanished. His face is very blank and his eyes are hard. (He is still focused on the blonde.)

"Question-" Kish started.

"Answer." Kish glared at Ryou's interruption but continued. "Who are my teammates? And where can I find them?"

Ryou places a hand on his chin, holding it with his thumb and fore finger, his free hand resting on his hip. He looks lost in through as if he is trying to find the right words. Which he is. He knows exactly where the other Cyniclons are but he wants Kish to find them by himself on his own. Ryou doesn't want to spoil everything. (Where is the fun in that?) Ryou closes his eyes as he sighs and removed his hand.

"Those people at the museum have also been infused… your pendent will alert you if you come close to Mew Aqua…" Ryou finally answers.

Kish slightly nodded at the vague answer. There were several people surrounding Kish at the museum when the earthquake struck. Kish does not have time to find those people nor the memory.

Pulling the gold pendent out of his pocket, Kish examines it. "So this thing will alert me if Mew Aqua is nearby?"

"Precisely. Now let's get you fitted into your uniform. It's almost rush hour," Ryou lead Kish into the back of the café to the locker rooms. Kish notices that the build has a second floor but does not bother to ask what is located up those steps. He'll ask later.

000

But he won't have time to ask later. The fitting didn't go very well once Kish saw what is required to wear. He said, and quote, 'that I won't wear such a classy outfit since being formal will make me vomit!' But after an hour Ryou managed to pin the alien down while Keiichiro shoved a white shirt on the alien.

Kish stood in the café with a huge frown on his face. His jacket and black pants have been replaced with the same outfit that Keiichiro is currently wearing. Kish doesn't feel like himself.

Also he needs to serve all these people. Correction, females. Who are staring at the Cyniclon with their eyes shaped like… hearts. But the bright side is that Kish is getting a lot of attention. A sly smile forms on his face and he stands at the entrance and welcomes the customers in.

"Welcome to Café Mew Mew!" he greets and the girls squeal. Loudly.

His entire shift consisted of squealing girls, running around trying to get the orders right, smiling the entire time, trying not to snap at people who are rude, and food. The food. It's so good.

Correction. It smells good. Kish tried to control himself while serving. Because the food looked good, smelled good, and looking at the customer's expressions while they eat the pastries, they taste good.

This lasted for about four hours. Four long hours.

When the last customer left, Kish instantly dropped his smile and rubbed his cheeks, a frown forming on his face. He walked into the locker room to change. Ryou is in the locker room, waiting for the green haired Cyniclon. Kish groans, he is still rubbing his sore cheeks.

"Who knew that waiting tables would be so tiring!? My face has gone numb after the second hour of smiling constantly", Kish grumbled.

Ryou could only just chuckle. "It is difficult but your work load will lift once you find your team mates."

Before Kish could answer, his cell went off. A guitar solo from some rock song, (Kish doesn't remember which one) filled the room. Pulling out his green phone, he pressed the answer key and held the device to his ear.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!?"

Kish quickly moved the cell from his ear and winced. Having extremely good hearing does tend to back fire. His right ear stung so he moved the device to his good ear and turned his speaker volume down.

Ryou flinched at the sudden outburst from the cell. Who knew that a voice can sound so angry and menacing through a low quality cell phone. He instantly felt sorry for the Cyniclon who is feeling the person's wrath.

"Hello to you too, Pai", Kish nervously chuckles.

Oh. Pai is Kish's older brother. Correction. Older adopted brother meaning that Pai and Taruto are blood related and Kish is not.

Ryou listened to the one sided conversation since he couldn't hear Pai on the other end.

"Yeah I had work sorry."

Silence then Kish's face formed from a nervous expression to an angry one as he yelled into his phone.

"Stop laughing! It's not natural!"

The anger quickly went away.

"Ah no I just got hired today. Yeah. It was sudden. My boss explained to me that he was running low on staff members."

Ryou shrugged because that statement was partly true.

"I think it is part time. I will only work after school. Maybe weekends. It depends on what my boss tells me", Kish explains. "Actually the pay is good so I'll keep the job….Oh I wait tables… yes it's not the greatest thing to do but once we get more people…. Right… Fine."

Kish took his phone away from his ear and pressed the end key and groaned.

"I am overdue for an appointment at my home…" Kish sighed. He starts to remove his uniform then he looks at Ryou. "Do you mind?"

Ryou blinks. "No… OH, oh! Right sorry." The blonde leaves the locker room. Kish quickly changes into his tee shirt, sweat shirt, and pants. He runs out of the locker room, announces that he is leaving and teleports.

000

Kish is greeted with a lecture on why he should explain beforehand on why he is late. Kish could only nod and pay attention for so long. Kish begins to nod off. He is tired.

Pai wrinkled his nose at Kish's lack of enthusiasm. But what can't be helped can't be helped. But he needs Kish awake for an errand he has to help with. Pai snaps his fingers in Kish's face and the green haired Cyniclon jumped, his gold eyes wide and alert. Kish frantically looked around and finally gold met with grey.

"Honestly. You must stop that bad habit of losing focus", Pai scolded. "Anyway. As you can see, our little brother Taruto is still in school. And it's only around 17:30 so the store should still be open…"

Kish groaned. "Do I have too? I just got back from work and now I need to do more. Ugh."

Pai rolled his eyes and resisted the erg to yell Kish again. Pai will never get used to Kish's personality or how he complains so damn much.

"Yes you must", he answered Kish as he put on his grey jacket over his light grey shirt. Pai zipped the fabric together. Kish grumbled incoherent words and he also put on his jacket. Pulling his head through the largest opening in the sweat shirt, Kish is still muttering under his breath. Pai could only sigh.

000

"Kish if you sigh one more time, I will drag you buy your ears to the store and back to our household", Pai snapped. Only Kish can break his calm nature. Him and Taruto. Maybe that's why the two get along so well. Either way Pai doesn't understand. Kish clicked his tongue in annoyance. Though Pai is more annoyed than Kish is.

The two walked in silence since Kish is blaring his music to the point that even a human can hear. Pai wonders how Kish could do that to his ears. It's like he wants to be deaf by listening to music so painfully loud. Though he shouldn't be talking since his statement is a bit hypocritical. He doesn't damage his ears through headphones or ear buds but speakers and boom boxes. Sometimes Kish and Taruto find Pai in his lab with his boom box turned up.

The grey haired Cyniclon saw some odd movement in the corner of his eye and he sharply turned. Kish, who is confused, watches Pai look around with a weird expression on his face. Kish removed a bud.

"Pai? Is everything okay?" Kish asked, his voice full of concern. Pai blinked.

"It's nothing… I thought I saw something… Anyway. We are off schedule", Pai started to walk.

But as soon as Pai began to move, Kish hear his pendent go off. It made a loud and obnoxious noise like an alarm clock. And people are screaming. People are running. There is a roar and the sound of glass breaking.

A Chimera Animal. A big one.

It resembles a dog. Its fur is red and white. Its eyes are bright green and they glow slightly. The creature growls, ready to kill. Kish has to kill it. But he has to get Pai to safety.

Pai is thinking the same thing once he saw the large creature roaming on the street. He quickly grabs Kish's wrist and runs in the opposite direction. They can't afford to fly risking being caught by that creature.

Once Kish felt they were far away enough, he slipped out of Pai's grasp and disappeared in the crowd.

"KISH!"

Kish ignored Pai though it did hurt to leave his older brother.

Once he is out of sight, Kish pulled out his glowing pendent and placed his lips on it. He raised the pendent above his head, stared directly at the Chimera and shouted:

"FUSION!"

His body glowed green and his clothing is replaced with the outfit he transformed in.

"Kisshu…?"

Kish's eyes widened and he turned. Pai saw everything. His grey eyes are wide and his mouth is partly open.

"No time to explain! I have to go", Kish shoots up into the air, the slight glow of his pendent going unnoticed. The glow faded as Kish neared the Chimera.

"HEY!" Kish shouted and shook his fist at the Chimera. "Because of you, now I have to do more work!"

The dog creature growled at Kish and charged at him, claws drawn. Kish gets into a fighting stance and waits for the dog to get closer.

"Dragon swords!" Kish summoned his Sais and crosses his arms, preparing to do and X like slice at the creature. The creature is right on top of Kish and he charges.

He uncrosses his arms at an alarming rate and smirks. He hit the creature and Kish flies past the creature. He places a hand on his hip, Sais still in his hands. Kish's smirk never falters.

"A good dog is a dead dog," Kish turns to look at his handy work but is met with claws swiping at him. His grin slowly fades.

Everything moves in slow motion. The deadly, sharp, white claws are coming closer and closer. Kish is frozen. He can't move. The Chimera is moving too fast.

Suddenly a force tackles Kish, sending the green haired Cyniclon to the ground. The alien hurts but it's mostly bruises and small cuts. He slowly stands and his eyes widen.

Pai is on the ground next to Kish, his features are distorted with pain, his eyes tightly closed. Kish rushes to his side and saw the four, large, bleeding gashes on Pai's back. Kish glares at the Chimera, eye narrowed, orbs burning with rage.

"How dare you?!" Kish summoned his Sais. He ready to shed some blood. But something stops him. Kish feels weird. He knows this feeling. When he first transformed. He looked down at his pendent and the gold oval is glowing. Gold orbs widen and the pendent splits in two. The one half remains on Kish's neck and the other half flies to Pai. They both regain their shape and Kish nervously swallows.

His brother is a team member. He hates to ask Pai of this but,

"Pai. I need you to transform", Kish kneels next to his brother. He picks up Pai's pendent and hold it out to the grey haired alien. "Take this and transform."

"What are you talking about?" Pai opens one eye slightly to look at Kish. The green haired Cyniclon places the pendent in Pai's hand.

"Just do it", as Kish's hand leaves Pai's, Pai glows a bright grey colour. Kish flies back and watches. The Chimera whines and shakes its head, eyes close tightly. It is trying to shield itself from the painfully bright light.

Pai stands. He can't feel the pain on his back. It's like it was never there in the first place. The cuts close and fade. They leave no trace. Like Kish, Pai brings the pendent to his lips. Unlike Kish, he holds the pendent out in front of him and his face remains emotionless while Kish does a slight smirk before he transforms.

"FUSION!" Pai shouts and the grey light devours him. Kish has to shield his eyes.

After a minute or two the light fades and there stand Pai.

His entire outfit has been replaced. His grey jacket and light grey shirt is gone leaving Pai with a dark grey sleeveless shirt. The shirt falls over his stomach like Kish's but Pai's is held down with a blue strap. His midsection is showing but is covered with a slightly transparent purple fabric that is attached to his shirt and matching dark grey pants. His forearms are covered with a long band the same colour as the fabric covering his midsection. Pai also has the two ribbons that trail out behind him.

Pai examines himself in shock. But Kish whistles and places a hand on Pai's shoulder.

"You look great", Kish smiles. "Now summon your weapon so we can defeat this thing."

Pai stares at his hands as words form in his mind.

"Thunder Fan!" A small red fan shaped like a flower petal appeared in Pai's hand. The fan is strange. It doesn't open or close. It has a wear yellow outlining to it and purple designs on the front and back.

Kish snorts. Pai gives him a look. The green haired alien feigned innocence. Pai is still giving Kish that look.

"When will you even take important matters seriously?" Pai asks, clutching his forehead in annoyance.

"Never", Kish responded.

Pai flies up into the air and Kish follows.

"Hey ugly!" Kish once again shook his fist at the creature.

"Kish no!" Pai scolds.

The Chimera snapped out of its daze and found Kish and Pai floating in the air. Kish is ready to stab the creature. Pai is holding his fan, ready to attack like Kish but his stance is more precise.

The Chimera growls and barks at the two.

"You will pay for hurting my brother! Pai lets move!" Kish charges.

"Affirmative. KUU RAI SEN!" Pai swipes his fan. A bolt of lightning forms from the fan and flies at the Chimera. The attack hits the Chimera dead on and the dog howls in pain. "Kish now!"

Kish flew up into the air. He did a flip and dived down, his swords out and ready. Letting out a battle cry, his Sais thrusts into the dog's head and Kish moves his arms outward. The top of the Chimera's head flies off and Pai grimaces at the gory sight.

Kish lands and does his signature smirk. The body of the Chimera falls and decreases in size. There now lays a body of a normal dog. Pai notices the Jelly fish looking creature flying from the scene. He quickly captures the creature and lands next to Kish.

"I though Chimeras were illegal", Pai states studying the creature trapped in his hand. Kish nodded.

"They are but someone is making them and we got to find out who", Kish's transformation dissolved. Pai's as well. Kish looks at Pai and sighs. "Time to meet my boss."

00000

Four figures surround a viewing screen and growl when they see that their enemy has defeated their Chimera. The only light source in this room is the light from the screen.

"We must take action, Onee-sama!"

"Right, na no da!"

"B-But **she** is not here and we don't know that much about these people…"

"I agree. We must learn more about these Cyniclons who decline us of our wish to take back Earth."

The four figures disappear when the screen turns off.

**CHAPTER TWO OH LAWRD.**

**I have got to be honest. Pai is difficult to write. He is so, so boring. But I think I did a pretty good job. Welp my eye hurt from writing and it is almost 1am here so I shall update sometime next year because THIS ONE IS ALMOST OVER! Happy New Year's everyone!**

**-Deep Nerd**


End file.
